Prussia and his brother
by XxxDecemberRainxxX
Summary: I don't own the characters, art, or Hetalia.- This is my theory about the HRE Germany thing Prussia was a very lonely teenager conquering smaller countries, then his father gives him his little brother to watch after for the rest of Prussia's life. Prussia learns to tolerate his little brother but all that leads to Prussia's sad life as a country after a bad battle...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Prussia sat his sword down and sighed a sigh of relief, he had just conquered another small unimportant country. The teenaged boy sat down in a chair and grinned at the thought of becoming one of the strongest countries in the _world_ like his father, _Germania._

Prussia closed his eyes and grinned as he tried drifting into a sleep, all of a sudden a familiar voice woke him up, it was his father.

''Oh hi father come to congratulate me,?'' Prussia said looking at his father. Germania shook his head which shocked Prussia ''Father what's wrong with you,?'' Prussia said getting up out of his chair.

''Prussia,'' his father began sadly starring at the ground ''I've been getting weak.'' Prussia went into shock, his father was strong yesterday so why was he weak today?

''Father wh-,'' Prussia tried to say but his father interrupted him ''Prussia listen to me.'' Prussia nodded his head for his father to continue speaking, ''My son, I need you to promise me something.''

''Anything, father,'' Prussia said looking at his father's blue eyes ''Watch Holy Roman for me,'' Germania said looking behind him.

Prussia went into shock, who the heck was Holy Roman anyway?! A small terrified child came out of the hallway and revealed himself to Prussia, hiding behind his father's left leg.

''Who is this,'' Prussia said bending down to examine the terrified child.'You already know his name Prussia call him by it and he is my youngest son and your brother,'' Germania said.

Holy Roman shook when Prussia glared at him, ''So this _runt_ is my little brother,?'' Prussia said going back to normal height to face his father.

''Also, what the heck kind of name is _Holy Roman_ _anyway?!,''_ Prussia said almost yelling to their father which frightened Holy Roman more.

''He is named after my friend the Great Rome, which means he is destined to be a strong fighter,'' Germania said glaring down his eldest son.

Prussia rolled his eyes ''He is to much of a coward just look how small and terrified he is,'' Prussia evilly laughed.

Holy Roman began to tear up a little, by the way their father had talked about him so greatly Holy Roman was so glad to get to meet him, but he learned that his brother _hated_ him...

''Promise me you will train him to be strong, Prussia and take care of him because I can't,'' Germania said tearing up a little. ''Ya whatever father,'' Prussia said Germania hugged both of his sons and left. _Never to be seen again..._

 ** _Chapter 1_** ***** 1 _1/2_ month after the prologue*****

Prussia closed the door behind him as he entered his home, soon he heard a excited child call his name over and over again _oh no_ not the _runt._

''Prussia! Prussia!,'' Holy Roman yelled as he ran towards his older brother,''What do you want runt,?'' Prussia scoffed aggravated by the kid.''I just wanted to say hello to my brother,'' Holy Roman said looking sadly at the ground,''Well you said hello didn't you? now leave me alone,'' Prussia scoffed walking away.

Holy Roman sadly watched his brother leave him, Holy Roman thought in his head _'I should be used_ _to this by now_.' Holy Roman stepped outside to admire the setting around him, since his brother was _somewhat_ friends with Austria they lived close by there.

It was about a 5 minute walk from Prussia's house to Austria so he could visit the man himself anytime. Austria didn't really care for or hate Holy Roman so Holy Roman was welcomed friendly into Austria. Holy Roman looked to his left and he saw his brother throwing random sticks into a pond.

''Can I play?'' Holy Roman said bouncing over there to his brother,''No, this isn't a game,'' Prussia said aggravated which confused Holy Roman.''Then what are you doing then, what is it called since it isn't a game?'' Holy Roman said sitting beside his brother.

''Stress relief,'' Prussia said turning his head away from his little brother,''Why are you stressed,'' Holy Roman asked poking his brother on the shoulder.

''Austria and Hungary,'' Prussia said snapping a stick in half,''What did they do to you?'' Holy Roman said curious,''How about you do me a favor and shut up,'' Prussia said smiling at his confused little brother.

Holy Roman sighed and walked away from his stressed brother, _'why doesn't he like me?'_ Holy Roman thought in his head. _'Am I too weak or too annoying?'_ Holy Roman kept sadly thinking in his head as he kicked a stone in front of him.

''I know! I'll go tell stupid Austria and Hungary to leave my brother alone! Then he will love me!'' Holy Roman said to himself as he ran towards Austria's house.

Normally he would walk towards Austria's house which would take 5 minutes but he ran so it only took him 2 minutes and 30 seconds to reach his destination. As soon as he reached Austria's main city he didn't stop to talk to the other kids there like he normally did.

Holy Roman walked by his favorite flower patch that he normally hung around but today he didn't care about flowers. Holy Roman walked to Austria's house and he quickly recognized Hungary.

''Hi, sweet little Holy Roman,'' Hungary said bending down to come face to face with him. ''Shut-up I don't like you anymore you made my brother stressed,!'' Holy Roman screamed at Hungary.

Hungary looked at him in shock ''Your brother is the jerk not me and Austria,'' Hungary scoffed at Holy Roman.

''My brother is nice you are a liar,!'' Holy Roman yelled at a now angry Hungary. ''Well doesn't your idiot brother hate you so why do you love him if he hates you!'' Hungary yelled at Holy Roman.

''SHUT-UP!'' Holy Roman said as his hand hit Hungary across the face Hungary screamed and fell to the ground. The sound of his girlfriend screaming alerted Austria so he quickly went to go investigate the scene.

 _ ****** Meanwhile at Prussia's house******_

Prussia walked up the stairs going to his brother's room ''Hey, runt I made dinner so come on and eat,'' Prussia said sticking his head into the empty room. ''Holy Roman? Runt?,'' no matter what Prussia said there was no response.

''Alright, runt stop playing games,'' Prussia scoffed very mad but soon realized this may not be a game. Prussia sighed a sigh of annoyance as he realized that his little brother was probably with Austria. _'Stupid little brother'_ Prussia thought in his head as he began walking towards the main city of Austria.

 _'I guess I should run so I can hurry up and get him and not have to deal with the two brats,'_ Prussia thought and soon he started running.

 _ *****Meanwhile in the center of Austria's popular town*****_

Austria got to the scene and saw Holy Roman laughing at a Hungary standing up with a slap mark on her cheek. ''What did you do Holy Roman!?,'' Austria yelled as Hungary and Holy Roman looked at him.

''She disrespected my brother,!'' Holy Roman yelled as tons of citizens walked to the scene to see what was going on.

''Your brother is an idiot who thinks he is the king of everything,'' Austria said very mad, almost yelling at the young Holy Roman.

''If you think you're stupid enough t-,'' Austria was cut off by someone _very_ familiar. ''Leave him _alone,''_ Prussia said getting in front of Holy Rome.

''If you are going around and yelling at kids for standing up for themselves, well Austria let's say it won't end well when they grow up,'' Prussia scoffed.

''Come on Holy Rome,'' Prussia said walking off Holy Rome happily followed thinking he had made his brother love him.

When they got back to Prussia's house the evil look in Prussia's eye made Holy Rome shake of fear. ''Holy Rome come here,'' Prussia said very firmly Holy Rome held back tears as he walked over to his older brother.

 _'I didn't make him love me.. I made him hate me...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Roman sighed about the thought of what his brother was going to yell at him for hitting Hungary and almost getting into a huge argument with Austria.

Holy Roman held back tears as he slowly walked to where his brother was at...

''Do you know what you have just caused,'' Prussia said firmly ''I-I'm sorry..,'' Holy Roman said looking at the ground and not his angry brother.

''I-I thought you hated the both of them so why are you mad at me,?'' Holy Roman said curious.

''Because he is going to get mad at me for not watching you more carefully, and he will invade me,'' Prussia scoffed. Holy Roman felt worse _'I could have caused my brother to get attacked,_ ' he sadly thought in his head.

''I-'m sorry I was just trying to get you to like me,!'' Holy Roman said trying not to cry as he thought about what would have happened if he did get Austria _really_ mad.

''Whatever, food is in the kitchen,'' Prussia scoffed walking outside leaving his sad little brother all alone. As soon as Prussia left Holy Roman let the tears fall from his eyes, he couldn't believe he almost caused his brother to get invaded or worse killed.

''I don't deserve Prussia's tasty food,'' Holy Roman said to himself and without eating or drinking he walked up to his room. Prussia was walking around outside when he decided to go back inside.

Prussia walked in the house only to notice that the food he made hasn't been touched. Prussia grabbed a plate from the cabinet and made Holy Roman a plate.

Prussia walked up the stairs with the food and he stopped in front of his little brother's room. Meanwhile a crying Holy Roman had no idea his older brother was standing in front of the door.

Luckily Holy Roman was crying in a pillow so Prussia didn't hear him crying. Soon Holy Roman heard a knock at the door and he quickly wiped his eyes and flipped his wet pillow over to the dry side.

Holy Roman opened the door to see Prussia holding a plate of food, ''You didn't eat like you normally do so I brought you food,'' Prussia said handing Holy Roman the plate.

Holy Roman remembered how he could have gotten his brother invaded, injured, or even killed so he didn't deserve to eat. ''I'm not hungry, Prussia,'' Holy Roman said trying to look like he wasn't starving.

Just as he said that Holy Roman's stomach growled pretty loud, and of course Prussia knew something was up.

''Oh really, then why did your stomach growl,'' Prussia said looking at his little brother, while Holy Roman thought of a quick excuse.

''Uh..., my stomach just hurts..,'' Holy Roman said looking at his brother and trying not to look at the delicious food.

''It hurts because you're hungry,'' Prussia said looking his little brother in the eye. Holy Roman sighed and starred at the floor. ''What's wrong with you,'' Prussia said putting the plate on Holy Roman's dresser.

''I don't deserve anything you give me because I could have got you killed,!'' Holy Roman said crying a little. Holy Roman slowly walked to his bed and sat on the edge looking at the ground.

Prussia looked at his little brother, feeling sorry for him, and walked towards the edge of the bed and sat down next to him. ''You didn't almost get me invaded, injured, or killed,'' Prussia said smiling at his little brother.

''Then earlier why did you say what you said if it's not my fault,'' Holy Roman asked confused while wiping his eyes, ''Because, I was mad,'' Prussia said smiling.

''At me?'' Holy Roman asked looking at his brother who was still smiling. ''No, at Hungary and Austria,'' Prussia said looking at Holy Roman.

''Why?'' Holy Roman asked a little confused ''Because they yelled at you,'' Prussia said starring at the wall. ''But I thought you didn't like me,'' Holy Roman asked looking confused, ''I guess I'm starting to tolerate you.''

Holy Roman's eyes filled with joy when his brother said that and the joy in Holy Roman's eyes made Prussia feel a little bit happy too. ''Tomorrow I'm going to start teaching you how to fight,'' Prussia said smiling at his little brother.

''Really? Cool I get to be like you now!'' Holy Roman said full of excitement which made Prussia smile even more. ''When I get older can I help you in battles?'' Holy Roman asked smiling ''Yes, or you can become a country or even a empire.''

''An empire? Cool!'' Holy Roman said bouncing up and down but then stopped. ''I wanna help you and be with you forever!'' Holy Roman said which brightened Prussia's day even more.

''Alright, then'' Prussia said smiling and putting his battle helmet on Holy Roman's head ''Whatever you want little brother.''

''I want to help you!'' Holy Roman said smiling with his brother's helmet on, ''You can be east and I can be west! And we can start a empire!'' Holy Roman exclaimed excitedly.

''Alright, West,'' Prussia said laughing, he never thought it would be possible but he was actually starting to _like_ his brother...

 ****one day later..****

Holy Roman jumped out of bed very, very excited. Today his older brother was going to teach him how to fight!

Prussia was still asleep so Holy Roman decided he would visit the most popular city in Austria, Vienna. Holy Roman was going to avoid Hungary and Austria and just visit his favorite flower patch or something like that.

After the 5 minute walk to get to Vienna Holy Roman finally reached his destination. He noticed a girl about a little younger than him, but around the same height.

She had red hair with a little curl and she was very pretty. Holy Roman hid behind a building and watched the pretty girl. She was sweeping the sidewalk and she looked really hungry.

Holy Roman walked to a place that sold gourmet and bought a bowl. He walked to where he saw the pretty girl and saw her digging through something looking for pasta.

He left the bowl of gourmet where she could see it and he hid behind the building. She turned around and saw the bowl of food, but she didn't know it was gourmet and she took a bite of it.

''Yuck! This is isn't pasta!,'' she said spitting the gourmet out and wiping her tounge with her hands. Holy Roman didn't know if they sold pasta in Vienna or not so he just left.

He couldn't stop thinking about the pretty girl he saw if only he knew her name. He finally got back to Prussia's house and he saw Prussia in one of his uniforms standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

''Where were you,?'' Prussia said firmly glaring at Holy Roman ''Uh I was in Vienna,'' Holy Roman said very nervous. ''Why were you in Vienna,?'' Prussia scoffed, ''You weren't awake so I thought I'd go look around,'' Holy Roman said looking at his older brother.

''Whatever, let's begin your training,'' Prussia scoffed fixing his uniform a little. His uniform was dark blue and had really valuable gold things on his shoulders. Holy Roman didn't know what they were called.

Holy Roman nodded his head in excitement and bounced over to a nearby tree and Prussia followed. ''Alright here is a sword,'' Prussia said handing Holy Roman a sword ''Strike this tree and make a mark.''

Holy Roman struggled a little with the sword but he finally was able to get comfortable holding the somewhat heavy weapon.

He swung with all his might and hit the tree with the sword and he swung so hard that he cut bark all the way through!

Prussia's eyes grew when he saw the tree fall and he saw Holy Roman with his eye's wide in shock too. ''I couldn't cut down a tree in one blow until I was a teenager!'' Prussia said looking at Holy Roman.

''I-I-I sliced it in h-half,'' Holy Roman said in shock as he starred at the broken tree. After 10 seconds of silence Holy Roman's face lit up in excitement. ''I-I did it! I sliced a tree in 1 blow,'' Holy Roman said smiling while looking at his dazed brother.

It took Prussia a little bit to snap back to reality. ''You're defiantly the son of Germania!'' Prussia exclaimed walking to his little brother.

''Are you proud of me big brother!'' Holy Roman said happy when he saw his brother smiling. ''I sure am!'' Prussia said picking Holy Roman up.

''When you get older you may become a empire!'' Prussia said looking at his little brother. ''Really!?'' Holy Roman said very excited ''How can you tell?'' Holy Roman asked happily.

''When I was a couple of months older than you I defended and claimed Transylvania in less than a minute!'' Prussia said smiling. ''Wow! Really?!'' Holy Roman exclaimed Prussia nodded his head.

''So if I could do something amazing at a cool age you surely can too,'' Prussia said smiling at his little brother.

''I have something to give you,'' Prussia said putting his little brother down Holy Roman grew excited when he saw his brother walk into the house.

Prussia came back with a black cloak and hat and he also had something on his arm. ''Here is an outfit that father gave to me, but I got a different outfit so I'm giving this one to you,'' Prussia said handing Holy Roman the cloak and hat.

''This is so cool!'' Holy Roman exclaimed ''I'm defiantly going to wear this from now on!"' Holy Roman said bouncing up and down. Prussia grabbed the flag off his arm and showed Holy Roman.

''This flag was going to be my country's flag but then I changed it to my current one,'' Prussia said showing the flag to his little brother. The flag was magnificent!, it was yellow and it had two ravens in the middle of it.

''This is going to be my country's flag!'' Holy Roman exclaimed as he took the flag from Prussia. Prussia smiled when his brother jumped up and down with joy, he couldn't believe it he actually liked the _runt._

"My dear little brother, you will be a great country or maybe even a empire," Prussia said picking up his little brother. Holy Roman was so happy that his brother actually _liked_ him.

He kept thinking in his head ' _When_ _I_ _become a empire me and Prussia will rule together!'_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day and the day after that was the same for Holy Roman. Training, eating, then sleeping, was the routine Holy Roman. In fact Prussia even made him change his name to Holy Rome instead of Holy Roman!

That didn't matter to Holy Rome though... at least his older brother liked him. Holy Rome sighed and muttered "Does even like me at all or is he just pretending to so he can use me as a shield in battle?" As soon as he said that his brother appeared behind him with his sword in his hand.

"Holy Rome its time for training," Prussia said sternly, Holy Rome turned around and sighed and looked at the ground for a couple of seconds. "Can't we skip training for just one day,?" Holy Rome said looking at his brother smiling.

"If you want to be strong you need to fight properly," Prussia said handing him a sword. holy Rome sighed and nodded his head while looking at the ground sadly.

The routine was still the same even after that Holy Rome sighed as he thought of his brother not loving him. He looked at the city of Vienna and he sighed and walked around.

Then he saw that girl he'd seen the other day, she was sweeping and she looked tired. He felt a stab of pity hit his heart as he saw her exhausted and tired. He shook his head and sighed and continued to walk around the city.

He decided he had seen enough of Vienna and he turned around to the forest and sighed. He head through the forest until he reached Prussia's house.

Of course, like every time he visited Vienna, Prussia was standing on the porch with his arms crossed. Holy Rome sighed and took off his hat that his brother had given to him after the tree thing. "Vienna again,?" Prussia scoffed glaring at his ashamed younger brother.

"I'm sorry big bro- Prussia... I won't visit Vienna again," Holy Rome said looking at the ground. "Well anyway, tomorrow I'm taking you to a battle so you can build a empire," Prussia said smiling a little bit.

"How am I going to build an empire in one day,?" Holy Rome said confused and Prussia rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We are going to be fighting a bunch of little countries that nobody cares about so you take over all of them when we win," Prussia said smirking.

Holy Rome felt a little worried "How many little countries and states are we going to be fighting,?" Holy Rome said. "I don't remember," Prussia scoffed in annoyance and Holy Rome fixed his eyes on the ground.

The next day came and passed and Prussia was right there was a lot of small nations and states for them to fight but they won and Holy Rome claimed all of them. He got what he had wished, he was a empire now and he ruled alongside his brother.

Holy Rome sighed after the battle he was no longer a puny little shield to Prussia anymore.. He was a empire now. He was no longer Holy Roman, or Holy Rome, or especially the runt he was much stronger now... He was the great Holy Roman Empire!

Days have gone by very fast, even though he was the great Holy Roman Empire he still felt empty. More days passed and the Holy Roman Empire finally realizes what is making him so hollowed... it was his brother not loving him...

Also he had met the girl that he kept seeing in Vienna, her name was Italy. The Holy Roman Empire wanted her to be part of his empire so bad that he could die.

Then one day he decided to fight and take over Austria, which succeeded. Austria fell under the hands of the great Holy Roman Empire'

The great Holy Roman Empire walked until he saw her in a grass patch, he sighed and approached her. "Italy," the empire said holding out his hand.

Before she had a chance to say anything the Holy Roman Empire quickly butted in, "I want you to become part of my empire," he said reaching out his hand a little more.

It took Italy a little while to answer then she spoke, "N-no," she stuttered looking at the ground.

"W-what,?!"


End file.
